


touchdown

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, American Football, Locker Room, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Is it slutty if he's taking one for the team?





	touchdown

**Author's Note:**

> dixxx out for not knowing how American football works heeeyyyy
> 
> also I'm never writing EXO fic again please don't expect anything

Minseok had sprained his ankle. It feels like—no, is—a rookie mistake to do something like that at a homecoming game. It’s so terrible that he can’t even enjoy Junmyeon squatting in front of him, wrapping plaster gently yet firmly around Minseok’s ankle that was placed on Junmyeon’s thigh. Not even the small kiss Junmyeon puts there to make it better.

“You're all set,” Junmyeon says.

“Says the benchwarmer,” Minseok grouses.

“I’ll let that slide ‘cause you’re in pain,” Junmyeon deflects smoothly. “Come on—”

“I don’t wanna go out there,” Minseok protests, digging his good heel firmly into the ground and his back against the lockers. “Make me.”

“Okay.” Junmyeon shifts so he could be on his knees and slides his palms up Minseok’s thighs, hands flat as they graze up the fabric of the shorts.

Minseok leans his head back against the locker, smiling down at Junmyeon. “Is this for team spirit?” he teases and laughs when Junmyeon flushes red.

“I mean…” Junmyeon splutters out, “If you want to…”

“Do you do this to all the guys who sprain their ankle?” Minseok continues, his mouth curled up so snarky and so pretty.

“I’m going to stop," Junmyeon warns, but only because his face has become so red that it’s uncomfortable… and Minseok whines, which is so satisfying. At that, Junmyeon takes off Minseok’s hip pads and curls his fingers into the waistband of Minseok’s pants, dragging them slowly down along with the underwear to free Minseok’s dick.

“Don't—”

“Don’t?” Junmyeon prompts.

“Don’t you have to be back in the game soon?”

“Oh my god.” Minseok’s right, but the thought of going back into the game with some extra padding is making Junmyeon want to die. “Uhm…” Junmyeon starts, licking his lips. “Do you wanna try this again later?”

“I’m not holding out for two hours for your mouth,” Minseok states.

“So are we having sex later?”

“God, I can’t believe you.”

Junmyeon gets back up and kisses Minseok, lips slightly salty from Gatorade, and says, “I’ll see you later?”

“Are you gonna suck me off or not?” Minseok whines again. “You don’t have to go back yet.”

“But…” Junmyeon bites his lip. Being team captain _sucks_. “You just said…”

“I wanted you to be sexy for once in your life and say that sucking my dick is more important but you really missed the mark here,” Minseok tells him.

“Oh. I mean, that’s what I was _thinking_ —”

“Uh-huh…”

“Isn’t being captain sexy, too?” Junmyeon presses himself against Minseok, caging him with his arms. That’s sexy, right?

“Please stop talking,” Minseok sighs before he pulls Junmyeon in by fisting at his shirt and kisses him, kisses turning openmouthed when Junmyeon reaches for his dick and gives it a dry stroke. Junmyeon takes this as his cue to lower himself back to the floor, keeping his hands firm on Minseok’s waist as he leans forward to take the tip of Minseok’s dick in his mouth. It’s then that he sees how Minseok is trying to keep his ankle off the ground and wonders about the logistics of it all if Minseok were to sit on the bench behind him, but Minseok tugs at his hair to keep going, so Junmyeon obliges, swirling his tongue into the slit.

Minseok’s breathing is so heavy, hitching up in places when Junmyeon just _gets_ him, like when Junmyeon opens his mouth wider and relaxes his throat so he can take all of Minseok, the tip of his nose already touching the hair at the base. How’s that for sexy? Junmyeon looks up and catches Minseok staring at him, cheeks and nose red, even the tips of his ears. Mouth parted and lips shiny.

Feeling brave, Junmyeon lets go, the head of Minseok’s dick bouncing prettily against his bottom lip before licks down the shaft to the balls, taking one in his mouth. Minseok trembles at that, legs quivering in a way that scares Junmyeon, if he’s honest, but Minseok’s thighs aren’t nutcrackers for nothing; they can hold themselves up for a few more minutes till Minseok has to hop over to the bench to sit down and put his leg up.

“Hey,” Junmyeon says, “do you wanna sit down?”

“And go around the room in one foot and with an erection hanging out?”

“Well, if it’ll make you comfortable…”

“I’m _fine_ ,” Minseok insists.

“Are you close, at least?”

Minseok stares at Junmyeon.

“What?” Junmyeon asks.

“I’d be closer if you kept sucking me off,” Minseok tells him. Right. Junmyeon takes him in his mouth again and picks up the pace, though in all honesty, there’s so much Junmyeon wants to do, like get their own room at an away game so he can nip all along Minseok’s body without a dumbass roommate barging in.

Instead, all Junmyeon can do is gather saliva on the tip of his tongue and let it drip down to Minseok’s dick, which twitches at the contact. Minseok lets out a moan when Junmyeon wraps his hand around the shaft and pumps it while sucking on the head. Minseok really _grabs_ at his hair, trying to get him to go deeper as a strangled groan escapes him.

“Close,” Minseok gasps. Soon, he’s coming inside Junmyeon’s mouth and down his throat. Minseok’s fingers in his hair go from grabbing to petting, smoothing down the locks while Junmyeon swallows. Junmyeon lets go and finds himself dragged back up to his feet for a kiss, Minseok trying to find every bit of come from the inside of Junmyeon’s mouth with his tongue. It’s so good that Junmyeon wants more, wants to fuck Minseok in the shower instead of going back out, wants to bring Minseok back to his dorm and hope that Luhan is somewhere else so that he could lick Minseok all over, coax his opening with his tongue and fingers, fuck him with the backs of his knees hooked over Junmyeon’s shoulders.

“What are you thinking?” Minseok whispers into Junmyeon’s ear. Well.

“Stuff,” Junmyeon says before kissing Minseok one last time. “I gotta go, babe.” Minseok pouts while Junmyeon fixes him right back up and helps him to the bench to keep his foot elevated.

Right as Junmyeon is about to go back, helmet tucked under his arm, Minseok calls out, “Don’t sleep with the cheerleaders!”


End file.
